Engineer
The engineer uses steam power to power all their tinker devices. Creating an Engineer As you make your engineer, think about whether you are self taught or attended an engineering university. What did your character want to do with the skills of an engineer? What projects did your character attempt to learn about what can and cannot be done? Quick Build You can make an engineer quickly by following these suggestions. First, Intelligence should be your highest ability score, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the sage background. 'Class Features' As an engineer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per engineer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per engineer level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows Tools: tinker's tools, any two tools of your choice Saving Throws: Intelligence, Dexterity Skills: Choose three skills from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Religion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: • (a) a light crossbow or (b) a hand crossbow • (a) a scholar’s pack or (b) a dungeoneer’s pack • Leather armor, a dagger, tinker's tools, any tool, and 40 bolts Engineering University At 1st level, you choose a focus in Automata, Ballistics, or Fluid Dynamics, each of which is detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features at 1st level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Portable Lab You start with a fully functional automated portable lab. Your portable lab can continuously craft one type of item even while you are fighting, traveling, or sleeping. You use your crafting bonuses, and you need to provide the raw materials and tools for crafting. You can spend 1 hour to change what item the lab is crafting. If your portable lab is lost or destroyed, you can craft a new one within 24 hours out of mechanical parts worth at least 100gp in addition to spare parts. You may forego the cost of the expensive parts if you are proficient in Smith's tools. A portable lab requires a lot of fine tuning and maintenance, and an engineer can only upkeep one functional portable lab per day. Your portable lab is powered by readily availble fuels like wood or coal. Instead of crafting, it can be set to mine or harvest wood. A portable lab can transport a maximum of 200 pounds in addition to its own weight of 200 pounds. Your portable lab can follow you around with simple commands and/or adjustments. Ranged Scope Through your tinkering, you created a scope out of spare parts. Choose a ranged weapon to attach a scope to. All your ranged attacks from that ranged weapon have a +2 bonus to attack rolls. You can attach the scope to your automata. The scope only works for you and your automata since it requires so much fine tuning. If you lose or break your scope, you can craft another scope within 8 hours using optics costing 200gp in addition to spare parts. You may forego the cost of the optics if you are proficient in Glassblower's tools. Trap Intuition Starting at 2nd level, you have developed a knack for understanding of how mechanical traps work. You have advantage on all Perception checks against mechanical traps. A Perception check should always be rolled by either you or the GM whenever your character is near a trap, even if you aren't actively searching for traps. After recognizing a trap, you may roll an Investigation check to figure out how to avoid it. Use the DC of disabling a trap as a guideline for bypassing a trap, although the DC may vary depending on the discretion of the GM. Starting at 5th level, your experience with traps expands your understanding to magical traps. You have advantage on all Perception checks against traps. Tool Expertise At 3rd level, choose two of your tool proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. You can choose two more of your tool proficiencies to gain this benefit at 9th level, and again at 15th level. Flask Launcher At 3rd level, you have created a ranged weapon capable of launching alchemical flasks double their max thrown distance. You may add your proficiency bonus to ranged attack rolls using the flask launcher. Alchemical flasks deal their normal damage plus you add your Intelligence bonus to damage rolls. Other characters that use your flask launcher do not add their proficiency bonus to attack rolls nor any Inteligence bonus to damage rolls. If lost or damaged, you can craft a new flask launcher with 20gp worth of mechnical parts in addition to spare parts. You may forgo the cost of the mechnical parts if you are proficient in Smith's tools. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Expanded Learning By 7th level, your tinkering has taught you many new things. Gain 2 more skill proficiencies or tool proficiencies. You learn two additional skill or tool proficiencies at 11th level, and again at 15th level. Trap Tinkering At 10th level, you become so experienced with traps that you can use your Tinker's tools to disable traps as a substitute for Thieves' tools. Additionally, you may be able to harvest components from disabled traps, up to GM discretion. Components are inert by themselves, but may be used in crafting depending on your Engineering University. Possible components include: Arcane component, Acid component, Cold component, Divine component, Fire component, Force component, Lightning component, Nature component, Necrotic component, Poison component, Psychic componnent, Radiant component, Thunder component, Spring component, and Steam component Persistent Creations All of your crafted items that formerly had an expiration time of 24 hours now expire after 6 months. Also your crafted devices now require less fine tuning and maintenance. You can now upkeep 2 fully functional portable labs per day. 'Engineers in Eberron' Engineers in Khorvaire are a new faction. Universities of Mechanus n. Many University engineers join the Tinkers Guild which are a group of roaming tradesmen who travel town to town repairing damaged goods. Category:Classes